1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a member on which recording is to be effected (hereinafter referred to as "record-bearing member") to be used when recording with an ink, particularly to a record-bearing member which is particularly excellent in light transmitting characteristics and ink fixing characteristics, and suitable for ink-jet recording, and also to ink-jet recording by use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording systems with the use of a recording liquid (ink) may include generally, for example, fountain pens, aqueous ball pens, felt pens, etc. and further, among recording systems attracting attention in these days, is the ink-jet recording system in which small droplets are generated by various kinds of actuating principles and attached onto a record-bearing member to effect recording thereon.
The ink-jet recording system is characterized by small generation of noise during recording and capability of high speed recording and multi-color
In such a recording system, from aspects of safety and recording aptitude, aqueous inks have primarily been employed.
As the record-bearing member to be used for such a recording system, conventional papers have heretofore been employed. But the record-bearing members to be used for ink-jet recording, higher characteristics are beginning to be demanded to improve performance of the ink-jet recording device enabling high speed or multi-color recording.
Thus, for obtaining recorded images of high resolution and high quality, the record-bearing members to be used for ink-jet recording system preferably satisfy the requisite performances as shown below.
(1) To be as rapid as possible in absorption and fixing of ink.
(2) When ink dots are overlapped, the ink attached later should not flow out over the ink dot previously attached.
(3) The size of the ink dot should not be greater than is necessary.
(4) The shape of the ink dot should be an approximately true circle, and its periphery should be smooth.
(5) The density of the ink dot should be high, without obscurity around the dot.
(6) The color forming characteristics of the ink should be excellent.
Thus, recorded images by ink-jet recording have been employed for observation of surface images on one hand, while a record-bearing member is now demanded, which can utilize the recorded images by ink-jet recording for uses other than surface image observation, on the other.
The uses other than surface image observation may include those in which recorded images are projected by means of optical instruments such as slides or OHP (overhead projector) on a screen, etc. for observation, contact printer, photomask of print substrate, color separation plate during preparation of posi-plate for color printing, CMA (color mosaic filter) for color display of liquid crystal, etc.
While the diffused light of a recorded image is primarily observed when the recorded image is to be used for surface image observation, the transmitted light passing through the recorded image is primarily observed or utilized for various kinds of uses in a record-bearing member to be used in the above-mentioned uses. Accordingly, the record-bearing member to be used for these applications must be sufficient in light transmitting characteristic in addition to the performance characteristics as described above.
However, no record-bearing member has yet been known, which satisfies all of these requisite performances.
Above all, concerning record-bearing members utilizing the transmitted light through recorded images, there is no member known in the art which provides sufficiently superior recording characteristics and light transmitting characteristics at the same time. For example, when a light transmitting resin film of the prior art is used as the record-bearing member for such uses, it is inferior in ink fixing characteristic, although excellent in light transmitting characteristic, to involve drawbacks such as ink transfer when the recorded images are superposed on paper, etc. after recording or such as damaging of recorded images when touched with hands.